


The Constellation Room

by TomorrowsHero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Author Has Not Played DLC, Author Is Not European, Family, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Go Easy On Author, Self-Indulgent, The Gym Leaders Have Their Fun, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowsHero/pseuds/TomorrowsHero
Summary: Leon added Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Bea, Bede, Melony, Marnie, Raihan, and Champ to the chatLeon: Everybody! I hope you like this little surprise.Raihan: yooOOOOO GROUP CHATRaihan changed their name to DraggYouDraggYou: BOUT TIMEMarnie: NononoNessa: Damn it Leon I’m already working two jobs.Nessa: Don’t drag me into single momhood taking care of this too.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Undecided
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Constellation Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone has done a chatfic for Pokemon Sword and Shield yet, but it seemed like a ripe opportunity and I didn't see anything on here, so here I am again. You'd think I would learn one day.
> 
> This is my first chatfic, but I've read my fair share on here before (including those by the inimitable Powerhh, who also read through this first chapter for me and whose work I wholly endorse) so I'm taking a crack at it. I have not yet played any of the Pokemon SwSh DLC, although I have read up enough to feel somewhat comfortable, so please forgive any plot holes I may create. 
> 
> Also, still thinking on relationships. Leon/Raihan is probable but not decided. If you like what you see, please leave a comment below.

**Leon added Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Bea, Bede, Melony, Marnie, Raihan, and Champ to the chat**

Leon: Everybody! I hope you like this little surprise. 

Raihan: yooOOOOO GROUP CHAT

**Raihan changed their name to DraggYou**

DraggYou: BOUT TIME

Marnie: No  _ no  _ **_no_ **

Nessa: Damn it Leon I’m already working two jobs.

Nessa: Don’t drag me into single momhood taking care of this too.

Kabu: I

**Kabu left the chat**

Milo: oh hey everyone!

Milo: except Kabu

Leon: Hang on a moment!

**Leon added Kabu to the chat**

Leon: There we go.

Kabu: Thank you, leon. I did not know my phone could do this.

DraggYou: LEON I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU

Melony: Hello everyone! I didn’t expect to see you all so soon.

Melony: Gordie’s going to be tickled to hear about this.

**Kabu sent an image**

[an evidently unintended picture of Kabu’s perplexed face staring at his RotomPhone, taken at a popular gym in Motostoke; Centiskorch is watching quizzically from some distance over Kabu’s shoulder]

Kabu: Sorry.

DraggYou: we’re sharin selfies?? hang on

Champ: Oh, hello! What’s this about?

Milo: hi!

Melony: Hello, dear!

Nessa: Hey.

Marnie: Get out while you can mate

**DraggYou sent an image**

[a selfie of Raihan’s trademark smirk with his floating RotomPhone beside him; the screen of his phone displays the active chat]

DraggYou: hey kid! welcome to our better lives!

DraggYou: POSTED

Marnie: Wait

Marnie: How did you take that

Nessa: Mirrors?

DraggYou: heck YEAH

Leon: Good to see you, Champ! Now that we’re all here, let me explain what’s going on.

Milo: this is a chatroom right? Moses talks about them all the time!

Nessa:

Milo: you know Moses! my little brother!

Nessa:

Nessa: Oh yeah sure.

Bea: Everyone, stop texting. I’m trying to focus.

Nessa: Hey girl!

Bea: I said stop.

Melony: But we’re having so much fun, dear! Join us for a while, won’t you.

Bea: That’s not my fault.

Melony: Won’t you.

Bea:

Bea: Okay.

Champ: Hey, Bea! How’s training?

Bea: Oh, good. I guess.

**Leon sent an image**

[Leon sits comfortably in formal attire before a holographic computer screen in the Macro Cosmos tower, grinning and holding his hand out as if in presentation; upon the screen is a graphic of twinkling stars with the words, “THE CONSTELLATION ROOM” in block capitals]

Leon: Good afternoon, star trainers of Galar! As your former Champion, I’m humbled to present your new meeting space and communications hub, the Constellation Room! As Galar’s most distinguished Pokemon trainers, you can all use this group chat to coordinate activities and communicate as friends and peers. 

Champ: [galarianslowpokeemoji][angrycorvemoji][rollingwooloo.gif]

Milo: [rollingwooloo.gif]x10

Melony: Oh, how fun!

Melony: [snomemoji]

DraggYou: [snomemoji]x5

Nessa: [snomemoji]x8

Bea: What are you even doing.

Champ: [frosmothemoji]

Melony: [disapprovingfaceemoji]

Champ: [sweatdropemoji][snomemoji]

Melony: [thumbsupemoji][dancingsnom.gif]

Marnie:  **_Enough._ ** [obstagoonobstructemoji]

Leon:

Leon: Well, it looks like you’re all having fun!

Kabu: This all seems very familiar.

Milo: awww

Milo: you’ve forgotten how fun feels kabu

Champ: I’m so sorry, old man.

DraggYou: F

Nessa: F

Leon: F?

Marnie: no

Bea: Fuck.

Champ: Whoa what?

Milo:  _ Bea. _

Melony:  _ Young lady. _

Bea: What do you mean?

Bea: Isn’t that what you were all doing?

Leon: I’m honestly not sure!

DraggYou: press f to pay respects

Bea: What does that mean?

DraggYou:

DraggYou: L e O N

Melony: Darling we’ll talk later.

Kabu: Yes, i remember time spent like this. These inane conversations that lead to nothing.

Kabu: Its been years.

Marnie: What dyou

Marnie: What dyou mean years.

Kabu: Leon, where did you find this.

Leon: I just stumbled upon it in one of the Macro Cosmos servers. Since it was inactive, I thought we could revamp it and get it back online!

Kabu: Leon, youve stumbled into the old group chat. The one that chairman rose closed down so many years ago.

…

DraggYou: WE

DraggYou: HAD A GROUP CHAT

DraggYou: FOR YEARS??????

Kabu: We did.

DraggYou: LEON

Leon: Yes, Raihan?

DraggYou: We’re done.

DraggYou: I’m leaving Galar.

Nessa: What noooo.

Nessa: You’re perfect for each other.

DraggYou: I am unrespected in my domain. I must start anew.

Kabu: Hoenn is quite nice.

Marnie: Nah Raihan, if you leave Piers will be the new number two trainer.

Marnie: Itll kill him.

Champ: Piers isn’t here, is he?

Leon: Not by default, since he’s retired. You want him in?

Marnie: Dont you dare.

Champ: Please?

Marnie:

Marnie: Youre handlin him.

**Leon added Piers to the chat**

Leon: Welcome, Piers!

…

Bea: Is he dead?

Marnie: Oh thank arceus hes not around now.

Melony: What about Bede? He should be here already.

Champ: @Bede

Bede: wh

**Bede left the chat**

Bea: We can do that?

Leon: Hang on, everyone!

**Leon added Bede to the chat**

Bede: GO AWAY

**Bede left the chat**

**Leon added Bede to the chat**

DraggYou: GETIM

Bede: STOP THIS

**Bede left the chat**

**Leon added Bede to the chat**

Leon: Bede, hold on a minute!

Bede: NO

Bede: I did not agree to this. I do not want this. It’s one thing seeing all of you at official events.

Bede: But I know EXACTLY how certain people will use this.

Nessa: *accuses at Raihan*

DraggYou: I’m HURT

Bede: No, I mean

Bede: Why is your name Champ?

Champ: Glitch?

Leon: I can fix that!

Champ: No! I actually kinda like it. It reminds people I’m better than them.

Nessa:  _ Oh? _

**Nessa changed their name to Queen**

Queen: Now bow.

Milo: ooooh. good move.

Bea: Indeed. She’s won this fight.

Champ: Okay, okay. [sweatdropemoji]

**Queen changed their name to Nessa**

Nessa: Now never challenge my authoritah again.

Champ: Yes, milady.

Bede: At least the old lady isn’t around. This may be almost liveable.

Kabu: She was one of the great instigators many years ago.

Kabu: Living for chaos as befitting her pokemon.

Milo: let’s get her on!

Leon: You got it!

Bede: NO

Bede: NONONONONONO

Bede: I forbid it

Marnie: Sorry Bede. I got Piers so you get Opal.

Bede: I will leave SO FAST

**Leon added Opal to the chat**

Bede: Goodbye

**Bede left the chat**

Leon: Blast it, give me a second.

Opal: Leon dearie, let me handle this.

Leon: Yes, ma’am.

Opal: @Kabu It’s been far too long, Bagworm.

Nessa:

Nessa: I’m sorry?

Opal: ;{|}

Kabu: It would take far too long to explain now.

Marnie: Youll owe us that one day.

Kabu: I suppose that is true.

Melony: Oh, Leon? While we’re including other people in here…

Melony: Might I trouble you for my Gordie? I wouldn’t dream of leaving him out of this.

Champ: I mean, I think he might prefer that, knowing you two.

Milo: kid no.

DraggYou: get outta here lil mate

Melony: Oh, my dear. And with our exhibition match just around the corner. You shouldn’t have.

Champ: Yeah. I know.

Bea: Excuse me? Could we add Allister as well?

Marnie: I didnt know you were close.

Bea: There’s a lot I don’t tell any of you.

**Leon added Allister and RockUrMelons to the chat**

RockUrMelons: Oh aces, what’s this

Melony: Hello, honey!

RockUrMelons: Fuck no

Melony:  _ Language. _

DraggYou: yeah LANGUAGE

Allister: Um.

Allister: Hi.

Milo: hi buddy!

Opal: Allister, dear! You’re such a lovely sight.

Opal: Leon, my boy is ready.

Leon: Oh! Are you sure?

Opal: Do I seem unsure to you?

**Leon added Bede to the chat**

Leon: Bede! Hello again!

Bede: Don’t

Bede: None of you talk to me ever again

Champ: Are you doing good these days?

Bede: I loathe you

Allister: What’s this?

Bea: Our new group chat, evidently. It seems like a colossal waste of time.

DraggYou: you’re gonna LOVE it here!!!

Allister: I don’t think so.

…

Piers: Bollocks, what’s all this? Anyone here? Marnie?

Piers:

Piers: Gotta real bad feelin’ right about now.


End file.
